Castalian Directorate
Castalian Directorate “''For the sake of glory!” Castalian Warrior '''Known Castalian Data' Fact sheet: ' Founded: '''Unknown, guess range in the millennia. ' Mandate:' Currently, seems to be maintaining the status quo at home. ' Base of Operations:' Home world of Castalia. ' Military Strength: Overwhelming, full details remain unknown to MNI, but currently known details paint a fleet capable of crushing all in its path, if given reason to interfere. ' Economic Strength: '''Full economic strength still fully unknown but judged to be massive. ' Political Strength: 'Ancient and powerful xeno empire, tied up by a decadent court. ' Affiliations: '''Itself. Currently Known '''Castalian Groups * Path of Content(Current Lead Group): Gilderon (House Castalian): desire to rest on their laurels and keep out of current galactic events. . . that is all except for one * Path to Compassion - Arthur (House Castalian): desire to leave war heritage and start anew as peaceful folk. * Path to Domination - Telemachus (House Ulysses): desire to conquer and expand the over the galaxy. * Path of Carnage - Virulus (House Cardasine): desire to purge the galaxy of the lowly xenos who overtook their former land * Path of Delusion - Nightar (House Razon): covert group trying to supplant the current Castalian government * Path of Exposure - Linella (House Argentine): unlike most of the other groups, desire to open up CaD to the younger empires and share technology * Path of Enlightenment - Unavailable(Unavailable): unavailable. All that is known is that they exist, and rumours that they have understanding and access to the CaD’s most advanced technology, alongside still being active, somewhere... Castalian Directorate Warriors Pro -Long-ranged, highly destructive energy weapons -Highly mobile, capable of outmaneuvering anyone else -Disciplined solders that are hard to crack when in formation Con - Arrogant - Fragile, relying on mobility and firepower to survive Special Interest Groups The Castalians aren't as united as their empire's age suggests, having divided into a number of groups with their own interests. Path of Content: Intent on resting on their laurels and past glories, the Path of Content haven't bothered with building a private army, instead using the raw might of the Castalian Directorate's army proper to handle problems. Pro - All Castalian Units trained by this sub-faction are given significant buffs to shields, armour and weapon RoF/ability cooldown, as they're the actual warriors of the Castalian Directorate's military, rather than the warriors of independant groups, and thus carry military grade gear. Con - All Castalian units have a price tag bump, the stuff they bring is military grade, rather than civilian grade the other groups use. Path to Compassion WIP Pro - Faster deployed Infantry, as Castalians nearby would be easily motivated to defend their homes. Con - ? Path to Domination WIP Pro - More powerful weapons and small speed boost, allowing for better CONQUEST capabilities. Con - WIP Path of Carnage The Path of Carnage has one aim: To utterly destroy all xeno empire's that have dared to overtake previously-Castalian worlds, and have pushed aggression training to the maximum, in accordance to their plans. Pro - All Castalian units get a RoF buff and a shorter ability cooldown, following the Sub-Faction's aim to burn down those that defile their lawn. - All Castalian organic infantry have the Fanaticism trait (whatever that causes) Con - Unable to capture regular structures and, therefore, train other factions units. Path of Delusion With a covert aim to supplant and replace the currently leading group, the Path of Delusion are well versed in stealth technology and it's use, applying it to their primary infantry and vehicles. Pro - Philoctetes, Aeacus, Minos and Rhandamanthus units stealth out-of-combat Con - Units mentioned are pricier to compensate for such a strong buff Path of Exposure WIP Pro - Better economics - Research bonus Con - WIPCategory:Faction Category:MoNU